Revenge is Better Then Love
by 00 BodySnatcher
Summary: Abby was in love with James Norrington, until she found him in love with someone new. Hell Hath no fury like a woman scorned...As Norry and his new love will soon learn. But what are Abby's real intentions? Its only LOVE, after all! NorryOc
1. Welcome Back!

Ok, Simple little short start…NOT like any other story I've seen on here, so I can pretty much promise it'll be different. Norry/Oc….with a CRAZY Twist…

Hope you like it, and if you do, I'll updatee…

Based LOOSELY on the Crucible…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Crucible nor POTC

Pre-curse…

Review! Noflames.

----------

Now that I'm abused

By every body you abused

And every one

Can see I'm dumb

And I'm alone

I would do the worst to anybody

But the first

So I would be the one

That holds it in too long

Way too long

Abby Howe stepped off the gangplank to the H.M.S. Dolphin and onto the soil of Port Royal gladly. Though the dock wasn't exactly soil, it wasn't moving either. Ships always made her sick, and after spending a month aboard this scow she was thankful to be on land.

It had been 4 years ago that she left for Mistress Genevieve's School for Girls in London, England. Her father and mother, and perhaps true love, waited in the Caribbean while she finished becoming a lady. The shock they would experience when they saw her would be superfluous compared to the pride they would feel. When the awkward green eyed blonde left the shores of her birth, she was the type of girl who many confused for a man, and was often even referred to as an urchin. But here she was, proper enough to marry the Governor himself, had he not been married. Lucky for her, it wasn't the Govenor she was interested in; no, it was the man they called Lieutenant Norrington. Also known as her first love.

"Miss Howe, your father and mother are expecting you back at the house. I am John, and I shall be escorting you." A man with a black ponytail and a whip bowed down to her, she curtsied in response as he helped her into a carriage and loaded her trunks.

The butterflies in her stomach would not settle and only seemed to worsen as she watched the house come into view. She smiled to herself, anxious for her mother and father's warm embraces.

Once her trunk had been brought inside and she had been helped out of the carriage, the butler Maurice, led her to the drawing room. There sat a man who's brown hair was fading to grey, and a woman who's vibrant green eyes lit up her face; it was her mother who had handed down the blonde hair and green eyes. The woman, Misses Howe stood up when her daughter walked in, while the man continued reading whatever chart it was he had on the table.

"Mother, Father," Abby nodded and curtsied.

"Oh Victor, look at our daughter! How she has grown!" Her mother ran to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. Oxygen was precious and air steeling hugs and corsets that didn't allow much breathing room were not a good combination. Finally, her mother let her go, and she looked towards her father.

"Ah, my Abigail, yes...a lovely sight. Good to have you home!" He looked at her and then proceeded to gather up his papers, "I suggest you have some rest, Lieutenant Norrington and Miss Bridges will be having dinner with us." With that, he walked out of the room.

Abby sighed, but tried to hide her disappointment - this was not the greeting she had expected. Her mother noticed this and spoke up. "His work has been sending him off every often lately. He's been gone for months at a time." Cecily Howe shrugged her shoulders, "Now, let's go to your room and get you into some fresh clothes - oh and my, darling did you get ill on the ship? Perhaps a good washing too."

--

Who was this Miss Bridges that would be joining them for dinner? Abby could hardly remember a lady by the surname of Bridges. But that was four years ago, of course people came and went.

"Sylive, pull the strings extra tight tonight. I need to be looking my best." Abby demanded of the maid.

"Miss perhaps I should let you know that allot has changed since you have been gone."

Abby scoffed at the maid, "If I want to know what I've missed out on, perhaps I should find someone that is not known for pulling the strings of my corset, hmm? Now, fetch me my pearls, they'll make my outfit complete. I shall be irresistible tonight."

Sylvie bowed her head, properly chastised, "Yes, Ma'am."

--

The doors to the drawing room opened, and the butler announced the arrival of a Lieutenant James Norrington and a Miss Fiona Bridges. James had grown since she had last seem him, but only to become, if possible, more hansom. The girl, Fiona, was where all the changes existed. She had dark brown hair that was pulled up, and brown eyes that matched perfectly. If Abby wasn't so sure of her own beauty, jealousy would have taken over.

"Lieutenant!" Abby cried, rushing to greet him. At first, she curtsied, then pulled him into a hug. He chuckled and smiled at her.

"Abigail, you may call me James. It's been so long - it's so good to see you again."

"Why, I haven't heard from you in ages! You stopped writing about a year ago, and I was worried."

He blushed, "Ah, well, things had come up. But look at you, a real lady. Why, I never believed that I would see the day! Spin around for me, I wish to see all of you!"

She pulled away and did so, laughing all the while. Luckily for them, her parents were in the other room with Fiona. Taking James' hands in her own, she smiled, "It feels like it's been a lifetime. All I've been able to do is think about you!"

"I have missed you so, it is true." He looked over her shoulder and nodded as Fiona came back into the room and stood next to him, "But you see, I've been keeping busy. Abigail, there is someone I would like you to meet." He dropped her hands and took Fiona's left one.

"Abby, I would like you to meet my fiancee, Fiona Bridges." With this, he took her hand to his lips and kissed it, looking into her eyes. When Abby noticed the ring, things got dark.

"Oh dear! James, what happened?" A female voice cried.

"I...I don't know - I believe she fainted!"


	2. I am trying to break your heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: So things are getting weird. Just a note, I'm going to keep this story short, short chapters and not too many. I am planning a sequel though, well if you like it, so I'll probably update this allot. Hope you like!

Review! No flames

-----

And I just can't look - it's killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

After Abby was finally woken with smelling salts, she sat up and looked around. "I'm sorry, did I mishear? Did you say..."

"Engaged? Yes...Abby I believe I did."

She opened her mouth to speak, but her lips could not form the words. Instead, she stood up and nodded like she understood. After this awkward gesture, she headed to the dinning room, where dinner was about to be served.

"What is going on, James?" Fiona asked, as the two walked to the table.

"Abigail is just tired from all her traveling, I'm sure." He sent her a look that said he knew it was much more. But Fiona just smiled, accepting this.

Dinner went on very slowly, and awkwardly. Fiona spent the meal chatting with Misses Howe, while the General continued a conversation with Norrington. Abby sat there studying everything, every move. Could he really love this person? Or was it something out of his hands?

Maybe they were engaged, but things could change. After all, that was before Abby was home.

After dinner, James and Abby met on the porch to talk. As he walked out, he shut the doors behind him, securing them. "Abigail, darling..."

"You used to refer to me as Abby." She pointed out, crossing her arms.

"You never used to curtsy." Was his response. "Abby, we've already established that much has changed."

"We have, haven't we? I leave port with your promise to 'love me forever' and return to see your ring on someone else's hand." She snapped.

"It's not...simple. You want me to tell you that there is nothing to it, that I can end it."

"Did we not just say that much has changed? Do not stand there and talk to me like I am a child, or as if you know my mind!"

"Well, then, I apologize."

"Do you love her?" Abby asked, straight out.

He hesitated and looked at her.

"I'm not a mind reader, you know."

"You never were one to just beat around the bush, were you?"

"Never. Now it's your turn. Go on, out with it."

"It is not…I don't know, alright? Abby you've been gone for so long. And what were we to expect? Certainly not this! No one was prepared for a lady to step off of that ship. Abby – the last time I saw you…. you were spitting down onto the caps of people walking."

"Were you not right there beside me!"

"Yes…yes I was. We were both guilty of being immature. I just never thought you'd really outgrow it. Time went by and things started happening. Fiona made her appearance into society and-"

"Into your life?"

"It started slow…very slow. About a year ago."

"Around the time you started ignoring my letters?"

"What was I to say to you anymore, Abby? You spoke of tripping the other girls in the hallway, or dipping their hair in ink during class. I had nothing to say to you anymore, no reason to associate myself with you. If I'd have known…" He shook his head and walked towards her. "Abby, I will always love you. But being engaged…. how could I get out of it?"

"Break her heart! She would do the same to you, of that I'm certain. There was a Commodore on board the _Dolphin,_ I'm sure she'd-"

"Stop it, stop that right now! Abby why are you saying this?"

"Because I love you, James! Why is that so hard to see? Did you forget that? It isn't news! I've loved you since we were little. And you promised me the same – are you not a man of your word?"

"You're asking me to choose…. I cannot."

"Don't say that, don't say that James!" Abby cried, taking him by the arm. "Remember me, James, and all that we had…"

"Abbigail-"

Frustrated, and confused, she took him by the collar and kissed him. At first, he didn't respond, but moments later, he was wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her back. They both pulled apart, breathless.

"Does that mean so little to you?" She whispered, her voice full of emotion.

He pulled her close again and hugged her. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "I do love you. I remember you."

"James, is it not I who have loved you for so long? So…unconditionally? When I left, you had not yet made lieutenant. Yet look at you now, and look at you then. Do you doubt my love?" Abby looked up into his eyes.

"I know what is in my heart Abby, and it is you."

"So you choose me then?"

He sighed, so she spoke again, "Why is it complicated?" She asked with some sympathy.

"Because her father…he's a very important man when it comes to business around Port Royal. As is yours, believe me. But to leave her…it still wouldn't look good. Even if it would be to marry a General's daughter. And it's been a long time that we've been together…I'm not sure if I can just break her heart."

"Even for love? True love?"

"True love…well-"

A sharp pounding came on the door. "Lieutenant, your carriage has arrived!" General Howe shouted. They pulled apart just in time for the door to open. Abby watched him leave, waiting for his decision. Fiona stood in the doorway, smiling and unsuspecting.

"Oh, dear, Abigail? I'll have a word with the dressmaker then for you. I'll let her know that I wish to cancel my order."

Abby smiled in thanks and followed them out. She was so thrilled that she could have hugged Fiona. Obviously, James meant Fiona, not the dressmaker. This was so wonderful! Things were going to be perfect.

Sure, a broken heart might happen, but it wouldn't be Abby's, and since that was the case, all was well.

----------

"Engaged? Are you kidding me? Is the man mad? That Fiona...why I've never! She isn't even the least bit attractive..."

""That is exactly what I said!" Abby said with laugh. She had been walking through the gardens with her old friend Bianca, telling her almost all the details of the previous night. Subtracting the kiss, and his promise. She would go on about it until it was final.

"So? Does that mean I'm expected to believe that he's stopped being attracted to you suddenly?"

"Of course not! Have you forgotten whom you're speaking to? It's me! Come now…am I one to be doubted?"

"You're very much to look at indeed," Bianca said, "You've got the looks and the right words…darling, this Fiona stands no chance."

"Of course she doesn't! I'm Abigail Constance Howe!"

Of course, Abby had less power then she knew. While she had the confidence, she lacked many things that Fiona had been granted.

--------- Meanwhile, with James & Fiona ----------

"Love, have a seat, won't you? You've been pacing back and forth, it's worrying me."

James looked up from the ground and at his fiancée who sat upon the couch patting a cushion besides her.

"You did request to see me, you know. Come now, if we're to be married we have to be able to tell each other everything."

He looked into her kind brown eyes and obliged.

"Abby…things are…" He shrugged and continued, "Have you ever felt like you weren't in control? As if, perhaps, there was another force at work in your life? I mean…well I do not mean to sound like a mad man."

"No, no, darling. I do understand, completely. I must be honest with you…I had never thought I'd fall in love and get engaged. That's why when we started I was so hesitant."

"You were?"

She nodded, "Oh yes, really. When you asked me to marry you, I was so unsure. You see, James…I've always been a dreamer. I mean, it's sort of my curse. I read all of those tales of pirates, and I used to dream about sailing constantly. When I was younger, I used to wait by the docks for my father to come in, hoping he would one day just take me with him. That never seemed possible, so some days when things were bad, I'd even…oh I can't even believe I'm about to say this…"

"No, Fiona…go on." He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I used to…dress as a man! I know, I know…I feel so shamed now. But I think you should know this. You should know everything about my past, since I wish to know all about yours. I would run off to the bars late at night and gallivant with the townsfolk.

Then during the days, when I could, I'd even go fishing with some of the boys. None of them ever suspected." She looked away, as if a sad memory was coming up. "Then one day, I met him…He was a kind man, but there was something about him that I wasn't so sure about. He had seen through my disguise right away, the first person in 6 months to see that I was a girl. He treated me like a human though, and helped me decide what I wanted in life. It was because of him…that I knew. I knew I wanted this life James. This life with you.

Of course, you hadn't come into my life, but after hearing all of his stories, I knew what I needed and wanted. What was in my heart. And that was a life, here with you. I never posed as a man since, and I regret the days that I did. Oh, James are you ashamed of me?" It was then that he noticed how nervous she really was, bearing her secret like that.

"Ashamed? I find it quite…it's amazing how honest you are with me. Its so respectable."

"But you are not ashamed? I mean, I posed as a man! There was a part of my life-"

"Where you pretended to be something you weren't. Yes, I know this feeling."

She let out a sigh of relief, "You do? So you understand? I understand how unorthodox it was. But it was because of that, and those times, that I was able to establish who I was. Everyone has some secrets, you know. Things they are ashamed of."

He knew exactly what she was saying.

"And while I realize-"

"Fee, love, you can stop now. These excuses that you are making…I understand. You did what you did. After all, the past is the past."

"I love you so much James, how could I not?" She cried, hugging him.

"I…I can think of a few ways, actually."

"James, there is nothing you could ever do that could make me stop loving you. You've been nothing but perfect."

"I am not though, Fiona, not really…there are things about me that you do not yet know."

"Then tell me them…let me know your secrets too."

"It's…"

"You accepted my story without pointing a finger at me once, when you could have called me out…what could you possibly say that could make me change my mind about you? Honestly, you've done nothing today but make me love you even more!"

Would she really accept him? It was difficult to say. Abby said she knew James like no one else. If that were the truth then, what did he and Fiona have? While they did take it slow, it just meant they had more time to get to know each other. The rest of the world was rushing this thing called marriage, and James Norrington was just about to end his before it even started. There was one thing he had always been sure of, part of the reason he asked Fiona to marry him. It was that if he were to marry, it would be because of love. He would want someone to love him, with all of their heart, whereas he did the same in return.

Keeping this in mind, he let Fiona in on his little secret.

"Fiona…You see…"

"Yes?"

"I am in love with Abigail Howe."


End file.
